Joan Kenley
Joan Kenley, PhD is a radio talk show host, psychologist, media personality, consultant, best selling author, and celebrity voice. Known for her speaking voice, Dr. Kenley can be heard on major voicemail systems as well as the “telephone lady” on the hit TV show The Simpsons. She is recognized for her advocacy, especially on issues that affect “the mind, body, heart, and soul.” Joan, a native of Bucyrus, Ohio, currently resides in the San Francisco Bay Area. Radio and podcasts In February, 2006 - Dr. Joan Kenley began producing her radio show Talking Matters for KXRA - broadcasting in Carmel, Monterey, and Santa Cruz, California. The cornerstone of her show is bringing together "experts and innovators" for conversations that matter. After a few months on the air, Talking Matters was recognized by San Francisco’s progressive talk radio station KQKE 960AM. In September 2006, the show was invited to join KQKE's weekend line up - airing Saturdays at 5PM and renamed The Joan Kenley Show - branded as Conversation Radio. In September 2007, KQKE became KKGN Green 960. Dr. Kenley is currently on hiatus from the station as she expands her radio format with various co-hosts. She continues to create her programs regularly, making them available on her website and through various podcasts. Voice Joan developed a signature voice for which she is known today as well as the BodyVoice Method; detailed in her book Voice Power-A Break Through Method to Enhance Your Speaking Voice. Dr. Kenley's voice is recognized as the “voice of voicemail” . Her acclaim lead to her being cast as a celebrity voice on three episodes of The Simpsons, playing "The Telephone Lady". Her voice has also been heard on numerous television and radio commercials ; including Pillsbury, Isuzu, Macy's, and Bank of America. Author Voice Power-A Break Through Method to Enhance Your Speaking Voice (New York: Henry Holt and Company, 1989), details her methodology for improving the speaking voice and empowering one's personal professional life. Prior to her work as a psychologist and health professional, Dr. Kenley researched the healing aspects of working with the speaking voice. Her book features a method that helps improve the sound of the voice through various holistic exercises. Whose Body Is It Anyway? - Smart Alternative and Traditional Health Choices for Your Total Well-Being (New York: Newmarket Press, 1999) Dr. Kenley wrote this book after an almost fatal search to solve her own health problems. She writes about women's health issues: osteoporosis, heart disease, cancer, and Alzheimers, as well as myths and misinformation about fibroids, hysterectomies, aging, and hormone replacement therapy. The book also deals with issues of women's identity, with commentaries on self-value, food issues, and how to develop an informed position on health. Joan was selected for the role of "Mind and Mood" expert for Hellman's and Best Foods' national campaign and webcast: Refresh Your Mind, Body, and Soul. These health courses were aimed at helping women develop healthy food habits to refresh their mood, reduce stress, and promote a more balanced life. Psychologist As a psychologist and author, Joan specializes in women's health and personal development coaching. The broad focus of her work addresses the physical and emotional, and spiritual aspects for a healthy life. Dr. Kenley served for many years as a teacher in the Diamond Approach to Inner Realization, founded by A.H. Almaas, Ph.D. She has participated frequently in the teaching faculty for the Institute for Healthcare Improvement, the Health Forum, and the Pegasus "Systems Thinking in Action Conferences." Consultant Dr. Kenley consults in business, medicine, real estate, the media, politics, and other professions, on the subjects of psychology, communications, and voice. Some of her more well known clients include Bank of America, Chevron, Children's Hospital, Fireman's Fund, and Viacom. Joan was nominated by San Francisco's Chapter of the National Associated Press of Women's Business Owners as "Entrepreneur of the Year." A member of the Advisory Board for the Organizational Leadership Program at California's John F. Kennedy University, Dr. Kenley was involved with other prominent professionals in shaping the M.B.A. curriculum to include courses in human understanding and self-expression. Joan is the Director of Personal Growth Programs for Core Leadership Development, speaks before national audiences, co-facilitates distinguished healthcare CEO forums, and designs wellness programs. Dr. Kenley has been a consultant, trainer, and personal coach for over twenty years. Circle Leader Dr. Kenley is the founder of Circles of Value - Women Changing What Matters, and is a core member of The Millionth Circle — an international, grass-roots, volunteer movement composed of women who believe that gathering in circles is a powerful way to create positive change in world consciousness. Joan is a mentor to the "Young Women of Excellence" Circle — a circle dedicated to holding a safe space for participation in meaningful conversation. Dr. Kenley also facilitates and participates in dialogue and conversational groups that include men and women in business and consulting venues. Media appearances Joan has appeared on numerous television and radio shows: ABC's 20/20, CNN, Dateline, The Oprah Winfrey Show, and Good Morning America. She has also been featured in many local and national newspapers and major magazines: The New York Times Magazine, Reader's Digest, Health, Allure, Cosmo, Wired, and Fortune. Professional leadership Dr. Kenley was National Chair for the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (AFTRA) in partnership with the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) to celebrate the Third Annual National Women's Health Week. Joan is also Director of Women's Initiatives and Advisory Board Member for Pathways to Peace. Publications * Voice Power (New York: Henry Holt and Company, 1989) * Whose Body Is It Anyway? - Smart Alternative and Traditional Health Choices for Your Total Well-Being (New York: Newmarket Press, 1999) Voice Voicemail Systems * Nortel CallPilot * Nortel Meridian Mail * Pacific Bell Message Center * Verizon Information Services * Sprint Spectrum PCS Television * The Simpsons Season 7 Episode 131, Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily (1995), Voice of Woman on Phone * The Simpsons Season 7 Episode 135, King-Size Homer (1995), Voice of Woman on Phone * The Simpsons Season 9 Episode 179, The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson (1997), Voice of Woman on Phone * Pillsbury * Isuzu * Macy's * Bank of America Others * National Semiconductor's MM54104 Digitalker ICs used her voice extensively in their voice libraries , especially on their POSitalker modules for their DataChecker cash register. Lastly, almost all Digitalker voice library ICs, even those without her doing the main voice, have a phrase of her saying "This is Digitalker" at the beginning or end. External links * Official Website Category:American voice actors Category:Psychologists Category:Living people Category:Telephone voiceover talent Category:Telephone history Category:John F. Kennedy University